


stuck

by theevilcleavage



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theevilcleavage/pseuds/theevilcleavage
Summary: A storm hits the neighborhood. Eleanor and Tahani get to know each other a bit better.





	stuck

The torture treatment of the day is simple: The neighborhood "malfunctions" and there's a storm. Then Tahani and Eleanor get trapped in Eleanor’s house for a while and have to wait out the storm together. 

And yes, maybe on paper that doesn’t sound like torture. But Tahani has that annoying habit of complimenting herself every few minutes and name-dropping every celebrity she’s ever had a conversation with, so Eleanor has a feeling it’s going to be pretty rough. 

Tahani isn’t thrilled, either, but her objections have little to do with Eleanor.

“Trapped?” she says. “In that tiny, awful clown house?”

Eleanor presses her lips together and suppresses the urge to bite back. Chidi is always trying to get her to “be the bigger person”, which is actually pretty easy most of the time, but whenever she’s around Tahani, it feels impossible.

“Yes,” Michael says. “But don’t worry, I’ve made sure you can still contact Janet if you need anything.”

“Whew! That’s a relief,” Eleanor says, leaning toward Chidi conspiratorially and lowering her voice to a murmur. “For a second I thought I was gonna have to get through this sober.”

Tahani wrinkles her nose at that.

Chidi wishes them luck.

* * * * *

Tahani talks non-stop for the first hour of the storm, and toward the end of that hour, Eleanor is really starting to appreciate the genius behind Vicky’s torture methods.

“Hey!” Eleanor says, cutting Tahani off in the middle of yet another story about a charity fundraiser and a hot celebrity she just happens to have made out with. “I have an idea. How about we grab a drink?”

Tahani tilts her head to the side and considers her suggestion. “Well, I suppose one glass of wine couldn’t hurt-”

“Great!” Eleanor jumps to her feet and faces the ceiling. “Janet?”

“Yes?” Janet appears right behind her, scaring the bejesus out of her for the zillionth time.

“Janet, can we get a bottle of Tahani’s favorite wine and a…I dunno, a bottle of vodka?”

“Sure thing.” The wine and a fat bottle of vodka appear on the coffee table with an assortment of glasses. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Nah,” Eleanor says. “I think we’re good for now. Thanks, girl.”

"Not a girl," Janet chirps, and then she's gone.

“Okay,” Eleanor says, turning to face Tahani. “Have you ever played ‘I Never’?”

* * * * *

After the first drink, Tahani becomes much more tolerable.

“You’re so short,” she remarks, leaning heavily into Eleanor’s shoulder. “You’re pocket-sized! It’s…adorable.”

“Sure, yeah.”

And, okay, Eleanor doesn’t love when people comment on her height, but at least Tahani is focusing on something other than herself and her fancy life on Earth. And she looks way more relaxed, slouching back on the couch, completely unconcerned about her appearance. She usually sits ram-rod straight, so rigid it makes Eleanor’s muscles sore just looking at her, but right now she’s loose and free, and her laughter doesn’t seem so rehearsed.

“This is great,” Eleanor says. “Can you be this fun all the time?”

Tahani smiles in response and leans in close, so close Eleanor is sure she’s going to kiss her. And then she touches Eleanor’s nose with the tip of her index finger.

“Boop!”

* * * * *

Tahani has just passed tipsy and is heading into drunk territory when she blurts out a not-so-insignificant secret.

“I slept with Jason,” she blurts out, and right after the words leave her mouth, her eyes go wide and she looks absolutely horrified. “Did I just say that out loud?”

Eleanor is in the middle of pouring herself another shot and nearly drops the bottle. 

“You what?” 

“Oh, please don’t look at me like that,” Tahani pleads, burying her face in one of the throw pillows. “I’m embarrassed enough as it is. I don’t need your judgment.” 

“Hey, man, no judgment here,” Eleanor says, her words only slightly slurred. “Though I gotta say, I’m surprised. I mean, you’re you and he’s…Jason.”

“Yes, well, it was actually quite good,” Tahani says, dropping the pillow and straightening for a moment. “The sex, I mean.”

Eleanor raises an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“Oh, yes. I was quite surprised myself, to be honest.”

“Huh.” Eleanor takes a few seconds to process that, and tries picturing Tahani and Jason getting it on. “Interesting.”

Tahani reaches for her glass and takes a long sip of wine, her grip unsteady, but firm.

“So are you guys still…?”

“Oh, heavens no!” Tahani waves away the idea. “No, it was just the one night. And then several other nights after that. But it was…nice. Not to feel judged or scrutinized. To feel truly appreciated.”

“You didn’t feel that way on Earth?” 

Tahani snorts, tilting her head up slightly. “Janet! Do be a dear and roll the footage.”

Janet appears in front of them and smiles. “The same footage you were watching two days ago?”

“Exactly.”

“Okay!”

There is suddenly a television in Eleanor’s apartment, and on the screen, a young Tahani and a slightly older girl are presenting their artistic creations to their parents. Eleanor watches the entire exchange, how Tahani’s parents dismiss her in favor of her sister.

“Woah. Your parents are forking brutal,” Eleanor says, and Tahani makes a soft noise of agreement. Her eyes never leave the screen, even though Eleanor is pretty sure she knows it all by heart.

In the next scene, her parents are lamenting how talentless Tahani is, when she looks about eighteen or so. In the scene after that, her parents force her to ask her sister to make an appearance at her fundraiser. It goes on and on, until finally Eleanor calls Janet back to shut it off.

“Wow. Didn’t realize you were gonna throw the pity party of the century,” Eleanor says, throwing a worried glance back at Tahani. 

“Yes, well…” Tahani clears her throat and averts her gaze, and only then does Eleanor realize that she’s on the verge of tears.

“No, no, no, no,” Eleanor rushes back to the couch and kneels in front of it, taking Tahani’s hands in her own. “Hey, listen to me. Don’t cry. You’re awesome, okay? You’re hot, and smart, and talented, and hot-”

“You said ‘hot’ twice.”

“My point is,” Eleanor says, ignoring the interruption. “That your parents are shirty people, and you shouldn’t believe anything they said about you. They were wrong. Okay? And super pretentious. Plus, your sister seems like a birch. And you’re way prettier than she is.”

Tahani laughs, wiping at her tears with the back of her hand. 

“Thank you, Eleanor,” she says, her voice shaky. “You’re a good friend.”

Tahani leans forward to pull her into a fierce hug, and Eleanor returns it, inhaling deeply.

“Ugh, of course you smell amazing.”

* * * * *

The rain has been pounding on the roof for hours, with no sign of stopping. Tahani and Eleanor are both sobering up, slowly but surely, and boredome is setting in. 

Tahani pulls her knees in close to her chest.

“You know,” she says. “I never did have much of a childhood. Never jumped in puddles or made pillow forts, or whatever else children usually do.”

“Yeah, I had a pretty sucky childhood, too,” Eleanor laments. “Way different from yours, and I didn’t have a douchey sister to compete with, but it was still pretty lame.”

Tahani gasps, an idea suddenly striking her. 

“We should do it, then!” 

Eleanor blinks at her with wide eyes. “Do it? As in…” 

“Make a fort!” she says. “All those things we never got to do as children!”

“Oh!” Eleanor says, because that was not what she was expecting. “Okay, cool. Thought you were asking me to sleep with you. Which, you know, I would totally be into. But forts are fun too.”

Tahani rolls her eyes. “Janet, darling?” 

The woman appears right in front of them, cheerful as ever.

“Yes, Tahani?” 

“Would you please bring us some more pillows,” she says. “And blankets.” 

“Ooh!” Eleanor chimes in. “And some rain boots!”

Janet nods.

“Sure I can!”

* * * * *

It turns out neither one of them knows how to build a fort. 

They spend about half an hour struggling to put it together, but eventually their efforts dissolve into a pillow fight (Tahani has terrible aim) and they have to call Janet back to make the fort for them. 

The end result is still nice, though, lying on their stomachs in the cozy comfort of their pillow fort, whispering soft secrets to each other.

Tahani leans in close, her voice just above a murmur.

“Tell me something that frightens you.”

Eleanor thinks for a moment, carding through her memories for a good answer. “Squirrels make me nervous. I mean, what’s with their whole acorn obsession? There are other things to eat.”

“No, silly!” Tahani smacks her arm lightly. “Something real.”

“Okay, okay.” Eleanor sobers, thinking on it for a few long moments. “I guess…being alone, kind of freaks me out.”

Tahani frowns. “But I thought you liked being alone.”

“Sometimes,” Eleanor says. “And sometimes it sucks.”

Eleanor keeps her eyes on her fidgeting hands, but she can feel Tahani watching her, fitting the pieces together until she solves her.

“You know what?” Eleanor says, breaking the silence and scrambling to her feet. “I think it’s time for some more fun, don’t you?”

* * * * *

When they step outside, the rain is still coming down hard and the wind is brutal. But thanks to Janet they’re both covered up, safe in their tall rain boots that slosh loudly through the large puddles and flooded grass. 

“Here we go!” Eleanor says, and she reaches out to take Tahani’s hand. “One, two…three!”

They jump together and land with a loud splash, water flying everywhere, splattering all over their faces. Eleanor is afraid that Tahani is going to freak out, that she’s going to stomp back inside and rush to get in the shower and clean herself off, but to Eleanor’s surprise, she starts giggling. 

And it’s a lovely sound, light and sweet.

Eleanor wants to hear it again.

“Eleanor?” Tahani says. She is waiting a few feet away, her hair soaked with rain water, her smile warm and expectant. And Eleanor can’t help it. 

She takes a few steps toward Tahani, rises up on her tiptoes, and kisses her.

Tahani gasps softly, and for a moment Eleanor thinks she might pull back. But to her surprise, Tahani tugs her closer, her hands moving to cup Eleanor’s cheeks. For a few wonderful moments, they trade soft, eager kisses in the rain, until finally they break apart, panting, and shivering from the cold.

“It’s getting pretty chilly out here,” Eleanor breathes, her eyes flickering back down to Tahani’s lips. “We should get inside.”

Tahani nods dumbly, and she allows Eleanor to take her hand and lead her back into the house.

* * * * *

The moment they’re back inside, they both start shedding layers until they’re back in their day clothes, facing each other in the middle of the living room. 

Eleanor decides to make the first move, as per usual, closing the distance between them to pull Tahani into a heated kiss. Tahani kisses back just as enthusiastically, her fingers gripping the fabric of Eleanor’s shirt. 

“Hold on.” Eleanor pulls back so she can tug her shirt over her head and toss it to the side. Then she raises an eyebrow and smiles. “Your turn.”

Tahani breathes out a laugh, leaning in for a brief kiss before she undresses. Only…she doesn’t undress. And that’s when Eleanor realizes that something’s off. That even though she’s obviously turned on, Tahani also looks pretty nervous and is refusing to meet her gaze. 

“Hey,” Eleanor places her hands on Tahani’s shoulders and tries to capture her gaze. “Everything okay?”

Tahani bites down on her lower lip and ducks her head shyly.

“I’ve actually never…” She trails off awkwardly, her voice strained. “With a woman.”

“Oh.” Eleanor immediately releases Tahani and takes a step back. “Sorry, dude, didn’t realize. We can totally stop if-”

“No!” Tahani blurts out, and slowly her cheeks start to redden at the unexpected outburst. “I’m…I’m all right. If you’ll teach me.”

“Teach you?” Eleanor echoes, blinking back at her. “As in…walk you through it?”

Tahani’s cheeks go even redder as she nods. “Yes. That.”

“Yeah, cool, that’s…I can do that.”

And with that, Eleanor drops to her knees and crawls back inside their fort. 

“You coming, or what?”

* * * * *

Tahani is an amazing kisser. 

Just a few hours ago, Eleanor would have been loath to admit that, but right now it’s definitely working in her favor. Tahani’s also kind of intense, and every time they kiss it’s sort of charged and desperate, like Tahani really needs her, and there’s something about that that’s really forking overwhelming. And…addicting, too. Because usually Eleanor is only half in it when she’s getting it on with somebody, but this is all-encompassing, and she can’t seem to focus on anything but Tahani. 

As promised, Eleanor moves painfully slow. And it really is painful, because Tahani has legs for days, and keeps pressing up against her, and it is getting very difficult to hold back. But every so often she reminds herself of how nervous Tahani looked, how unsure, and it isn’t so hard to go slow.

“I’m gonna take off your dress,” Eleanor murmurs, her lips brushing Tahani’s ear, and she receives several quick nods in response. Tahani helps her with the zipper, and then she’s lifting it over her head and dropping it in the corner of their fort. Then Eleanor reaches back to unclasp her bra, and tosses it off to the side.

“Wow,” Eleanor says, her eyes raking over every inch of Tahani’s incredible body, and she can feel her skin getting warmer. “That bod is…insane. I mean I knew you were hot, but this is kinda ridiculous.”

Tahani flushes under her gaze, and moves to cover her chest with her arms, sitting back on her haunches.

“Sorry,” she says. “I just…feel a tad self-conscious. When you look at me like that.”

“Oh. Okay, I get it,” Eleanor says, even though she totally doesn’t. “So…less staring, more touching?”

Tahani nods, relieved, and Eleanor guides her into another kiss. And then, very gently, she tugs Tahani’s arms away from her chest and guides her onto her back.

“You wanna stop, just say so. Okay?”

Tahani nods, her breathing already a bit labored. “All right.”

Eleanor smiles encouragingly, and takes that as her cue to begin her exploration. She starts slow, pressing kisses to Tahani’s neck as she takes Tahani’s right breast in her hand and squeezes. She then takes the nipple of that breast between her lips and circles her tongue around it, before biting down really gently. Tahani responds with all kinds of sounds: moans and gasps and whispered urges to continue. They’re all a giant turn-on, and Eleanor finds it increasingly difficult not to skip the foreplay and just give her what she clearly wants.

But Eleanor gives her breasts the attention they deserve, because they’re easily the best boobs Eleanor has ever had the pleasure of seeing up close, and she isn’t about to squander the opportunity. So she spends a while appreciating the merchandise. And by the time she begins pressing kisses to the inside of Tahani’s thigh, the other woman is already a quivering mess, and she whimpers at the contact.

Eleanor is tempted to just dive right in, but Chidi is right there in the back of her mind, like a tiny conscience, niggling at her. So instead, she crawls back up Tahani’s long, gorgeous body to kiss her senseless (and also to check in).

“Okay so far?” she asks, and Tahani nods quickly, pulling her back down for another kiss. Eleanor lets herself get lost in it, in the feel of Tahani’s soft, plump lips against her own. And then, while Tahani is distracted, she reaches between her legs, where all that wetness has gathered, and slowly presses two fingers up inside of her. 

Tahani cries out, arching up to meet her, and Eleanor silences her with another kiss as she starts up a moderate pace, pressing her fingers as deep as she can with each thrust.

“Oh, yes…please…” Tahani takes Eleanor’s face in her hands and kisses her. “More.”

Eleanor nods, inserting a third finger, and Tahani responds to that with a whole slew of breathy encouragements and pleas for her to go faster.

So Eleanor picks up the pace, thrusting in and out of her over and over, her thumb massaging Tahani’s clit, building her up with each touch.

“Eleanor! Eleanor, I…I’m…” Tahani gasps, and Eleanor gets the message loud and clear. She deepens her thrusts, and increases the stimulation to her clit, until Tahani clamps around her, her mouth falling open as she comes with Eleanor’s fingers buried inside her, and Eleanor’s lips against her own.

Tahani rides out her orgasm, her fingers digging into Eleanor’s waist, and Eleanor continues with a few light thrusts until she’s come down completely. 

She hovers over Tahani for a few moments, studying her face for any signs of distress.

“Are you okay?”

Tahani nods, taking a second to catch her breath. “Goodness, that was…certainly something.”

Eleanor shrugs. “I’ve had a lot of practice.”

Tahani smiles, but then her expression goes somber again. “Really, that was wonderful. Thank you, Eleanor. For being so…gentle with me. That’s not usually how…well.”

Eleanor smiles at her, charmed by her flushed cheeks and uncharacteristic honesty, and presses a kiss to her cheek. Which…is so disgustingly domestic that she’s instantly grossed out by herself. 

“I suppose it’s my turn now,” Tahani says, but Eleanor waves away the offer.

“It’s cool. You don’t have to. I won’t be mad or whatever.”

Only, on any other day, she would be. Eleanor is always the one who takes, in literally every situation, but right now she’s satisfied with just…giving.

Which is pretty darn huge. She has to tell Chidi; he’s going to be so proud of her.

“No,” Tahani says, sitting up and taking Eleanor’s face in her hands. “I want to. Really, I do.”

She smiles kind of nervously, but she just looks so ready, so eager to please, that Eleanor can’t bring herself to say no. And if she’s being honest, she doesn’t want to.

“Okay, but take your time. No rush. And you can back out if it gets weird.”

Tahani nods, and she seems comforted by Eleanor’s reassurances, because the tension in her shoulders releases and she seems much more prepared to take the plunge.

Eleanor helps her out by slipping out of her jeans, but doesn’t remove her undergarments. She isn’t sure Tahani’s ready to see all that just yet.

But then Tahani moves to remove them herself (first her bra, then her panties) and woah, apparently she’s just going to go all in, then.

Tahani hovers over her, her lower lip caught between her teeth. “What now?”

“Well…” Eleanor takes one of her hands and guides it to her breast. “Now you touch. Whatever you want.”

Tahani nods, feeling the weight of Eleanor’s breast in her hand. “Is it…is it all right if we just kiss for a while before I…”

“Sure,” Eleanor says. “Do what you want. You’re in charge.”

“You’re not…frustrated?”

“Psh.” Eleanor shakes her head. “Not even close. I don’t know if you realize this, but you are an insanely good kisser and I could probably make out with you for the better part of a week without even stopping for a snack break.”

Tahani blushes, and Eleanor leans up to press a kiss to her pink cheek.

“You’re cute when you blush.”

Tahani rolls her eyes. “You big flirt.”

“We’re literally in bed together,” Eleanor says. “We’re past flirting. I’d say this is bedroom banter.”

Tahani rolls her eyes, but then her lips are pressed up against Eleanor’s, and everything else melts away entirely. Until Tahani’s fingers travel lower and accidentally brush against Eleanor’s clit, which has Eleanor arching into the contact.

Tahani seems surprised that her clumsy efforts have actually produced a positive reaction, but it seems to give her the confidence to go for it. And soon those long, long fingers are buried deep inside Eleanor, fulfilling many fantasies she’s had since she first met Tahani, fantasies that don’t even come close to the amazing reality of forking a literal supermodel.

It doesn’t take long for Eleanor to reach her peak, since it’s been building ever since Tahani took off that dress, but when it happens, Tahani doesn’t kiss her or bite her shoulder or whisper anything in her ear. She just watches her face, every micro-expression, as she orgasms, her insides squeezing Tahani’s fingers, urging them further inside her.

When it’s over, Eleanor takes some time to catch her breath and break out of the post-orgasmic haze. When she eventually does, she finds Tahani gazing at her with open affection, and a bit of wonder, too. 

“Hey,” Eleanor says, grinning up at her. “Not bad for your first-”

“You’re really quite beautiful,” Tahani says, tracing Eleanor’s smile with her fingers. And now Eleanor’s the one blushing and shifting uncomfortably under her gaze. She sits up and starts reaching for her clothing, and a few moments later, Tahani does the same. 

“So,” Eleanor says. “What else didn’t you do growing up?”

Tahani shrugs. “Well…I never did watch any of those cartoon movies.”

“You mean Disney?”

“Yes, that’s the one. Never watched those.”

"Okay, that's a crime. Janet!"

* * * * *

They watch “Beauty and the Beast”, and Tahani can’t get over how cute the little teacup is.

“Chip is so sweet! And who does the voice for the teapot?”

“Angela Lansbury,” Eleanor says, and she isn’t even embarrassed that she knows that off the top of her head. “She’s a legend.”

“You know I actually met her once. Of course, I was-”

Eleanor throws her a look, and Tahani stops mid-sentence, chastened. 

“Sorry.”

* * * * *

They fall asleep right at the end of Beauty and the Beast, and when they wake up the next morning, Tahani is snuggled close to her under the fort, an arm wrapped securely around Eleanor’s waist. They’re facing each other, their legs tangled together, and Eleanor can feel the warmth of Tahani’s breath and can smell the sweet citrus of her shampoo. 

Eleanor tries to get up, but Tahani tightens her hold on her and presses even closer.

After a few minutes of struggling, Tahani’s eyes flutter open.

“Hey,” Eleanor says, her voice still thick with sleep. “Guess we passed out here.”

She kind of expects Tahani to freak out, maybe blame last night on the booze or something equally ridiculous. But instead Tahani just smiles and untangles herself from Eleanor. 

“Breakfast?”

* * * * *

Everything is different between them after that. 

Tahani invites her out for meals, for walks through town, for picnics that feel like dates but probably aren’t. And sometimes she catches Tahani watching her during class, distracted from Chidi’s lessons, and it makes her feel warm and kind of unsettled.

Eleanor still teases her, of course, but it’s different. More light-hearted, more fond, and the things about Tahani that used to drive her crazy become adorable quirks she can’t get enough of. And the things that still do drive her nuts, Tahani tries to cut out completely. Like the name-dropping, and the competitiveness, and how she’s always complimenting herself even when she isn’t.

It’s the start of something, something different than the relationships Eleanor’s had in the past, and it makes her feel…hopeful. Light and happy, in a way she never was on Earth.

Which means pop star and legendary diva Rihanna was right.

You really can find love in a hopeless place.


End file.
